Talking To the Moon
by Pugluver64
Summary: Everybody had a fond memory of when Mary Winchester died. Everyone remembered it differentlly. John remembered it as the night he had to avenge his wife. Dean remembered it as the night he became a soldier, and Mary remembered it as the night, as she took her last breaths, looking at baby Sammy for the last night, or was it?


**Hello everyone! Hello Supernatural family! I literally watched ten years of the show in one month….BINGE WATCHING IS GREAT HUH?! Anyhow! I wanted to write a fanfic for the fandom and I have many in mind however, I wanted my first one to be special! :D It's Keotey1228's birthday. She is a fellow author and also my internet and best friend, so with that being said: Happy Belated Birthday Love! I hope you enjoy it and I hope you, reader, are also enjoying this as well. As always, I do not own Supernatural, just the idea in a way. ENJOY!**

Everyone had a fond memory of when Mary Winchester had died. Everyone remembered it differently.

John remembered it as the day his beloveded wife had died, the night where he had to take revenge to what had killed her and avenge the death of his wife.

Dean remembered it as the night he became a soldier and the day he lost his childhood. He remembered it as the night that his beloveded mommy- no _mother_ had died and left him to be Sammy's primary caretaker. He remembered it as the day he forgot what happiness, being fearful, and what being _normal_ was.

Sam didn't remember much of that night. He continuously said that the only thing that he remembered of that night was staring into his big brothers eyes that were full of protection, something that he never saw of from his father. Something he only saw in Dean's eyes.

However, Mary remembered that night. She remembered it all as she took her last breaths looking at her six month old newborn. However, she didn't remember what it felt like to burn on that ceiling, she didn't remember

what it was like to fight off the demon that cursed her baby boy... She remembered something else. She remembered the little voice whom had said 'good night, Sam' to their baby brother. She remembered Dean.

 _Mary walked towards her newly turned four year old who was swinging his little legs at the kitchen table. The memory made her feel at peace._

 _Mary poured some milk in the large glass that was next to him with a smile on her face._

 _"Do you want the crust off?" Mary asked Dean softly stroking his cheek_

 _Dean smiled, his wide eyes looking at his mother with nothing but love and admiration, and nodded his head "Yes please! I'd love that!"_

 _Mary chuckled at her son's behavior and went into the kitchen to retrieve a knife and proceeded to cut the crust off of Dean's sandwich._

 _All of a sudden the phone in the kitchen rang and she quickly ruffled Dean's hair and quickly turned to answer the ringing phone._

 _"Hello?" she spoke into the transmitter of the phone with a smile on her face as she saw Dean turn around and watch her._

 _Her smile immediately fell when she realized who was talking to "No, John… We're not having this conversation again," she quickly turned so Dean would hear nor see her becoming more and more upset with his father "Think about what? You've got two boys at home…"_

 _Dean stopped eating his sandwich as he watched his mother become more and more upset and began to slip off his chair slowly._

 _"Fine. Then don't…" Mary said running a hand through her long blonde hair "there's nothing to talk about."_

 _She hung up and turned away completely from the table and began to sniffle as she fought back tears. All of a sudden she felt a little pair of arms wrap around her legs. She looked down and saw Dean's large green eyes staring at her._

 _"It's okay, Mom. Dad still loves you. I love you too, I'll never leave you." He said as he slowly cradled his head near her thighs._

 _Mary smiled and wiped her tears and crouched down to level with her young son and cupped his cheek "You're my little angel,"_

 _Dean half-heartedly smiled back to his mother._

 _Mary stood up and straightened out her dress and wiped her tears once more and gave Dean a wide toothy smile "How 'bout some pie? Okay?"_

 _Dean smiled and nodded as he walked with his mother to the fridge.._

 _That's all Mary Winchester remembered the night that she had died._

 _*•*•*•*_

When the word got out that John Winchester was dead, there were many different emotions. Much being happiness, some being sympathy for the two boys whom have lost everything, and lastly the rest being grief.

Bobby Singer took the death of one of his closest friends to heart and took up drinking, consuming the amount of drinks for both he and his newly deceased friend.

Sam and Dean both grieved, of course Dean taking it harder than Sam.

 _John and Mary watched closely as they saw what the death of them both had brought upon their baby boys._

 _They both watched hand in hand as Sam walked up to Dean in which Mary took fact at how big her baby had become and how big and skinny her oldest had become as well, John had explained everything to her and although she was not content she was glad she had her husband back._

 _They watched as Sam and Dean interacted with one another and listened intently to their conversation._

 _"You were right," Sam said suddenly staring down his older brother_

 _Dean eyed his brother and slowly stood up and wiped his hands off "About what?"_

 _Sam sighed and looked everywhere but his brother's eyes then he built up the courage to look his brother in the eye. "About me and Dad. I'm sorry that the last time I was with him I tried to pick a fight. I'm sorry that I spent most of my life angry at him. I mean for all I know he died thinking that I hate him, so you're right. What I'm doing now it's too little, it's too late."_

 _Sam took a pause as his lips began to tremble_

 _"I miss him, man. And and I feel guilty as hell," Sam said taking a quick pause "And I'm not alright, not at all."_

 _Sam looked up at Dean with tears in his eyes and paused trying to figure out what to say next to his big brother. Unfortunately, all that John and Mary could do now was watch as their children now began to struggle on their own._

 _"But neither are you. That much I do know." He said finishing with a sigh_

 _Sam scanned over his brother's face to see if he could find any kind of emotion saying that no he wasn't alright, but with what their father had put into them as children, he found none._

 _"Right," Sam said running his hand over his hair and scoffing "I'll ah, I'll let you get back to work."_

 _Dean watched as Sam left and stood there in the very spot that he stood as Sam was venting out his emotions. Mary's heart ached as the only thing she could do was watch as her child began to break down and began to destroy his beloved Impala._

 _Mary turned to John as he watched Dean with disappointment in himself for raising them as poorly as he did and shame._

 _"Oh John… what did you do to my babies?" Mary said tears welling in her eyes as she walked away from her husband._

 _John watched in shock as his own tears began to form in his eyes._

 _"I don't know Mare, and I am so sorry." John whispered turning away from the sight._

 _*•*•*•*_

Over the course of the years John and Mary watched as their children grew up, they watched in agony as they saw Dean make a deal with a demon and have one year of his life left, they were heartbroken due to the fact that they weren't going to meet soon, they watched as Sam did the same for Dean.

They watched as Dean got infected with ghost sickness in which yet again nearly killed him. Mary shuddered as she laid in bed with a snoring John next to her as she remembered the mental breakdown that her baby had had.

 _Dean turned around to face Sam, pure anxiety laced in his voice "This is exactly why our lives suck. I mean come on, we hunt monsters! What the hell? I mean normal people, they see a monster, and they run. But not us, no no no we search out things that want to kill us," Dean pulled a sarcastic smile "Or eat us!" he yelled_

 _"You know who does that? Crazy people! We," he said pointing between Sam and himself "Are insane! You know and then there's the bad diner food and then the skeevy motel rooms and the truck stop waitress with the bizarre rash. I mean who wants this life, Sam? Seriously? Do you actually like being stuck in a car with me eight hours a day, every single day? I don't think so!"_

 _Dean paused to scratch his arm and then proceeded venting out his feelings to his younger brother "I mean, I drive too fast and listen to the same five albums over and over again, and I sing along. I'm annoying, I know that. And you," Dean said pointing to his little brother "You're gassy! You eat half a burrito and you become toxic!"_

 _Mary stifled a laugh as Dean made the motions of explosions with his hands as this was a very serious conversation that her son was having, he was scared and it hurt Mary that she couldn't help him in his time of need._

 _"I mean, you know what? You can forget it. Stay away from me Sam, Ok? Because I am done with it. I'm done with the monsters and the hellhounds and the the ghost sickness and the damn Apocalypse. I'm out. I'm done."_

 _Mary looked at Sam's expression and her heart broke in two. She saw when Sam drove around for hours looking for Dean, she saw Dean practically run for his life from a freaking yorkie, she saw Dean panting, she saw Lilith as she managed to creep into Dean's mind even if it was a matter of hallucination. It didn't matter. This wasn't the life that she wanted for her boys._

 _*•*•*•*_

The years passed by and Mary watched as both her sons died on multiple occasions, she talked it out with John on one of the many nights they sat embraced with one another on their bed in the house the two purchased as a young couple with the hopes and joy of expanding their little family.

"It's not fair John!" Mary sobbed into her husband's shoulder as he rubbed her back soothingly

"I know Mare, and I am so so sorry the boys had to experience this life, this wasn't what I really wanted for them at all, you know it isn't but I guess I was so, so blinded that I didn't realize what I had done until it was time for me to die." John responded back as lovingly as possible as he tried to fight off his own tears

Mary continued to sob for what felt like hours to John until all of a sudden he was left with a hiccuping Mary in his arms.

This happened on multiple occasions, for instance Dean's birthday, Sam's birthday, the time Sam lost his soul, the time in where Dean had to leave his happy life of a year with Lisa due to the fact that the supernatural brought him back into the life.

Mary cried harder than she thought she ever could that night.

 _*•*•*•*_

Mary Winchester sat in her living room reading a book while John was in the kitchen doing the dishes, something he needn't to worry about until he made it to heaven with his wife. Everything was going on as normal, they were waiting for the same time they would usually watch over Sam and Dean however today was a different than all the other days in their little heaven.

There was a bright light that caused Mary to gasp out with shock and John to come in running form his place in the kitchen.

"Mary!"

"I'm fine, John!" Mary yelled back as the light began to recede back into the rooms normal lighting

When their eyes finally adjusted they were met with another large figure in the room: an angel.

"Hello, John and Mary Winchester I am Castiel and I have brought you some news." The angel said with a small kind smile

John and Mary exchanged glances as they both began to grow closer. John gave the angel one more skeptical look, however motioned for him to continue.

Obviously it took them quite a while to understand what 'Castiel' was saying however they were somewhat believing in what the angel was saying.

"Why do you believe that you have two rooms in this house that are simply missing rather than being there when you have originally purchased the house?" Castiel asked with a smile on his face

John and Mary snapped their necks to look at one another quickly and Mary's eyes quickly filled with tears.

"You mean my babies are coming home to me?" Mary asked looking at the angel with tear filled hopeful eyes

Castiel smiled and nodded his head, jumping slightly when he felt the weight of both John and Mary crashing into him as they hugged him.

"Thank you" John whispered as a single tear fell down his cheek and onto Castiel's trenchcoat.

 _*•*•*•*_

 _(_ _ **A/N: I highly recommend you listen to 'Wait' by M83 until you finish this part of the story. I promise it's worth it**_ _)_

It took another couple of agonizing years however but it was finally time for Sam and Dean to come back home.

 _It wasn't a sacrifice nor was it something they have never dealt with before, they defeated the darkness and decided to take a night away in the bunker. Of course Crowley had decided to leave them a little present for when they got back. The ghosts of both Ellen and Jo Harvelle._

 _Sam and Dean were winding down from defeating the darkness just that night before when all of a sudden they were woken up by the sound of a loud bang in the middle of the night._

 _Dean was the first one awake and walked armed into Sam's room to check if he was alright, Sam being the deep sleeper that he was didn't even acknowledge the sound._

 _"Sam!" Dean whisper yelled shaking his little brother slightly_

 _Sam jumped awake to his brother's voice "Dean?" He asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes_

 _Dean rolled his eyes and stared out the door of his brother's bedroom "Yeah, wake up tiger I think we have company."_

 _Sam quickly processed this information and grabbed his weapon of choice then followed his older brother throughout their place that they currently called home all throughout the bunker until they came to the conclusion that they couldn't find the source of the noises._

 _"I don't understand you said there was a noise and so why ca-" Sam began but was cut off as something flung him into the wall of their 'dining' room_

 _"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed as he began to run to his brother only to be flung onto the wall opposite of him._

 _"Dean?" Sam asked wide eyed and confused as to what was going on_

 _"It's okay Sam, everything is going to be alright" Dean consulted as his eyes began to dart around the bunker "Come out you son of a bitch!" He yelled angrily_

 _Then all of a sudden appeared the frightened and guilty faces of Ellen and Jo Harvelle._

 _"Ellen?" Sam asked while Dean did the same for Jo_

 _"Hello boys, you've gotten handsome haven't you?" Ellen asked with watery eyes_

 _Sam and Dean swallowed the lump that they had in their throats, what was going on?_

 _"We were sent here on a mission… after this everything is going to be alright and you're going to be happy. You deserve rest now." Jo responded sadly as she raised her hand and began to twist Dean's insides… literally._

 _"No!" Sam yelled as he struggled to be let free from Ellen's grasp_

 _"Shh… Sam everything is going to be alright, you're going to be fine." Ellen consulted she stroked his cheek._

 _"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked looking away from Ellen to his brother_

 _"You know I'd never do this" Jo sobbed as she unwillingly continued to inflict pain onto Dean._

 _Dean let out a yelp of pain but nodded his head none the less "I know" he managed_

 _"I guess it's his thing. Some kind of twisted eye for an eye. And since you've managed to kill Death himself you're not coming back from this" Ellen said as she began to do the same thing to Sam as Jo was doing to Dean_

 _"It's okay" Dean panted out softly looking at Jo_

 _"No, it's not. You both deserve better" Ellen said as she wiped her tears_

 _"No, you did. You both deserved better than to just die there. I'm so sorry" Dean responded softly_

 _"Dean our lives were good, honestly" Jo said truthfully_

 _"You were a kid Jo! And and Ellen you had a lot to live for! You and Bobby could have gotten married and started a new life together" Sam said quietly_

 _"Not true, I was a teenager who wanted to grow up, and I did… I did too fast. I wasn't a kid, Sam." Jo whispered_

 _Dean shook his head as tears ran down her face, "You and Sam, I just- you know hunters are never kids… I didn't even stop to think."_

 _"It wasn't you're fault, It wasn't on you." Ellen said sadly as she felt herself literally ripping the life away from Sam. She didn't want this, she just wanted peace._

 _"No, but I didn't want to do this on my own. Who does? No, the right thing to do would have been to have left Sam at college and live his life and to bring Jo's ass home to you,Ellen." Dean grunted out as he felt Jo scratch at him_

 _Ellen and Jo felt terrible however knowing where their boys were going next made them feel like even though what they were doing was wrong, they were finally going to rest. At last._

 _Jo laughed slightly "I would like to have seen you try."_

 _It was at that moment when they heard a strangled cry coming from the other side of the room and everything went into slow motion. Sam fell to the ground and began to spasm and a sobbing Ellen frizzled out of sight._

 _"Sammy!" Dean cried out before cutting himelf off with a scream of agony as he was still pinned to the wall and Jo hasn't finished with her part._

 _Sam laid on the ground and stared at his older brother as blood poured from his mouth._

 _"Its… going to be… okay S-sammy." Dean gasped out and his eyes snapped to Jo "I'm s-sorry, J-jo"_

 _Jo shook her head no "I'm sorry Dean, He's making me do this"_

 _"It's okay," Dean whispered giving her a watery smile and looking into Jo's eyes for the last time "It's okay Jo, you are f-f-for-gi-given"_

 _Jo gave him a twin looked and plumetted her hand through her abdomen and created a small hole that would cause him to bleed out rather quickly, but give him long enough to say good bye to Sammy_

 _"I'm sorry, Dean" Jo said as she watched Dean fall to the ground and frizzled out of sight leaving the two dying brothers alone._

 _Dean laid there in his little corner working up the energy to crawl over to Sam._

 _"D-de-dean?" He heard Sam say as loudly as he could._

 _"S-Sammy?" Dean asked as he took an agonizingly painful two minutes to make his way over to his little brother_

 _Once the two brother were by each others side they began to relax and let the darkness take over them._

 _"It's gonna be okay Sammy" Dean whispered to his brother_

 _Sam nodded his head weakly and began to cough "Wh-where d-do you thi-ink we are go-going to e-end up?"_

 _Dean raised his head at the bizarre yet terrifying question "I don't k-now about m-me but you Sammy, are going to Heaven. Unders-s-tand?"_

 _Sam nodded his head as his eyes began to close "I love ya Dean"_

 _Dean's eyes welled with tears, thinking this was a messed up way of dying after all they had done and not even asking for a simple thank you in return, Sam didn't need to go through this. He brought him back into the life, he didn't choose to come back, this was on him._

 _"Everything is going to be fine Sammy," Dean coughed weakly "And I am so, so sorry I brought you back into this life… you didn't deserve it. Before we go I wanted to tell you… I'm proud of us"_

 _Dean turned his head to check on Sam, he got no response and once he checked his pulse… there was none._

 _Dean began to cry freely "No, no no." He cried quietly_

 _It took a full ten minutes before the dark spots in his vision began to take over. He smiled weakly as he looked over the bunker for the last time and all of the memories washed over him. He looked over at Sam once more._

 _"Good night Sammy."_

 _*•*•*•*_

Dean opened his eyes to be met with a very bright looking room. He squinted his eyes and groaned. Why was everything so… bright.

His eyes snapped open in realization. "No way…" He whispered and quickly sat up.

 _"Welcome home, Dean"_ He heard a familar voice say, he turned his head to see John, Mary and Sam standing together as a family awaiting his arrival.

He smiled.

 _I'm home._

 **Right… That could have been much better but it also could have gone much, much worse actually. So with that being said. I hope you enjoyed your VERY late birthday present, Love. I love ya! Anyways! I hope you, reader, aslo enjoyed the story as well and please Review! Reviews makke me happy and will help me with my terrible week so far… also… HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

 **Hehe. Love, Elly.**


End file.
